The Man Who Lost Everything
by iFlygon
Summary: After losing everything and everyone that he had cared for in his life, how far will Roy Mustang go to bring back those who he loved? Rated T, Manga based. One-shot.


**Due to my current writer's block, I've been unable to think of chapters for my other fics. So while thinking of FMA this morning, I got the idea for a sad fic! And here you have it, my first sad fanfic.**

**The Man Who Lost Everything**

"Everything. I've truly lost everything."

"Mr. Mustang!" Alphonse exclaimed, "That's not true!"

"It is, Alphonse," Mustang said, "First my parents die, then Master Hawkeye. And, Hughes..."

"But you were fine! You had all your friends! What about Mr. Grumman and...and Riza..."

"Grumman," Roy said, and he cracked a smile for the first time in days, "he was a great man. A great General, and a great Fuhrer. A military man through and through. But I lost him too. Only seven years after becoming Fuhrer, he died a natural death. And Riza-"

Mustang began to cry. Alphonse put a comforting hand on Mustang's shoulder.

"I shouldn't have mentioned her," he said quietly.

"No. D- Don't worry. She was my wife. You can talk about her," Mustang replied.

"Can I...you know. Talk about...him..."

"William," Mustang said as he brushed his tears away.

"No, I won't talk about him," Alphonse said quickly.

"My son," Mustang was already repeating the story he had told Alphonse every day for the past week, "After I married Riza, we lived happily. I was happier than I had been for years. It took far longer for me to propose than it should have, though. I regret that. You remember the wedding. You were there before you and Edward went East and West."

"I would never forget that. It was a beautiful wedding," Alphonse said and smiled.

"Yes, it was. And it was the second to last good thing in my life."

"Don't say that! If Edward was here, he'd convince you."

"After that, Grumman died," Mustang continued, no longer paying any attention to Alphonse, "He was one of the few good friends that I still had left. And once he died, I was given the duty of Fuhrer. I was married to Riza, and my great dream, to lead this nation, had finally come true. But being Fuhrer was not what I expected it to be. I'm a terrible leader, and I don't want you to deny it."

"You're a wonderful leade-"

"No, Alphonse!" Mustang suddenly screamed, and Alphonse stared at Mustang, the man he thought he knew, "Alphonse. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just that...when Riza became pregnant, and she gave birth to William...that was the final happy moment of my life. You know that he was not born healthy. I told you this already. He was constantly getting sick, and Riza and I, we were always worried. And a few days before his first birthday-"

"You don't have to continue, Mr. Mustang," Alphonse said.

"No. I'll continue. Riza and William were being driven to a restaurant, where I was already waiting for them. We were going to celebrate William turning one. And right in front of the restaurant, from inside of which I was watching them drive up, it happened, Alphonse. The crash. Their car was hit by someone, I don't even know who. I don't even know if they realized what they did, since they kept driving. I ran outside, but I couldn't even look at it for more than a second. And my life was truly ruined then. The funeral happened the day before you got back from Xing. It was quiet. It was just me, Armstrong, and the rest of the team. Then you came," Mustang was in tears by now, "Just...just leave."

"My brother will be here in three days. He'll cheer you up," Alphonse said as he got up and opened the door to Mustang's room.

"Leave," Mustang repeated.

"Of course, Mr. Mustang," Alphonse left the room.

Mustang slowly walked over to a window, and he looked up at the sky, "Why! You've taken everything from me, you bastard! My best friend, my teacher, and now my wife and son! What else do you want! Or...I know...I know just what to do..."

-3 Days Later-

"Mr. Mustang! Open up!" Alphonse yelled as he knocked on the door, "Edward's train will be pulling into Central in two hours. Come with me!"

"Come...in..." A raspy voice said.

Alphonse nervously opened the door as he took off his coat. He took a step into the room, and stopped abruptly.

"Hello, Alphonse," Mustang said with a smile. He was standing in the center of massive transmutation circle, "Step back, you don't want to get sucked in."

"What are you doing!" Alphonse screamed. All around the room papers were laying around. Different kinds of symbols and equations were written on them. Mustang's hair was a mess, and he looked like he hadn't changed since Alphonse had left earlier.

"I'm doing something I should have done a week ago," Mustang said as he raised his hands and the circle began to glow.

"No, STOP!" Alphonse screamed, but Mustang was gone.

"You?" said a small figure.

"Yes, me," Mustang replied, looking at his surroundings. Other than a massive gate in front of him, and a pure white humanoid figure grinning at him, there was nothingness in every direction.

"I remember you. If you don't remember me, let me introduce myself. I am all, and I am one. I am you, and at the same time, I am God. I also have other names, such as the Universe, the World, and Truth. And you are Roy Mustang, the man who's lost everything. Are you here to give yourself up? Or do you want to make a trade?"

"I want to make a trade. I want to bring a person back to life," Roy said calmly.

"Who? Your parents? Your master? Hughes? Grumman? Your beloved wife?" whenever Truth said these names, a ghostly form of them appeared behind him.

Roy looked at them, and almost had second thoughts, "No, I don't want any of them to return. Riza would hate me if she found out that I brought her back and not her son."

"You want to bring your son back?" Truth said.

"Yes," Roy said simply.

"Do you want to do what the Elric boy said? Give up your ability to use alchemy in exchange for your son?"

"No, I will give up my life. I want to see Riza again. I've made my decision. I actually would have come to you three days ago, but I needed Alphonse to come."

Truth turned around, and when he looked back at Roy, he was holding a baby in his arms. The Gate began to open behind him, and Mustang stepped up to it.

"Are you sure? You meet your wife and friends again, and your son returns to the human world?"

"Yes. I'm sure," Roy said again, and smiled, "Take good care of him, Alphonse."

"Mr...Mr. Mustang," Alphonse said quietly, "I never though he'd do it. What is he attempting?"

Suddenly, in the same spot Mustang had been standing, there was a flash of light. Inside the transmutation circle was a crying baby, with short blond hair, like Riza's, and eyes just like Roy's.

Alphonse stared for a moment, and he quickly understood what had happened. He took his coat and wrapped the baby in it.

"Welcome back, William," he said as he began to cry.

**It could have been better, but I think it turned out nice enough. Note - I do realize that Mustang is a little OOC**

**I'd love it if you could review this story, so if you can, I'd really appreciate it.**


End file.
